


Таинственная, как темная сторона луны

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reader is such a tease idk what I'm doing istg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Перевод оригинального описания:За основу взят клип «Eclipse» и мое собственное воображение:У Мунбель, безусловно, была сила, которую стоило уважать, но ты не ожидала, что в однажды она согласиться на службу в армии. По мере того как развиваются ваши отношения, меняется и личность самой Мунбель.
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Мунстар, которая будет защищать тебя.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mysterious As the Dark Side of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028378) by [bpenguin00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpenguin00/pseuds/bpenguin00). 



> От авторки:   
> Дисклеймер: я не планирую счастливой концовки, просто держите эту мысль у себя в голове.
> 
> Я буду стараться обновлять еженедельно
> 
> Фидбек приветствуется
> 
> От переводчицы:  
> Главы будут обновляться через 2-3 дня после выхода оригинала.  
> Да-да, фидбек более чем приветствуется.

Мунбель всегда была сильной во всех смыслах, даже, можно сказать, роковой. Она была твоим единственным утешением в жестоком мире, в котором вы обе жили. Королевство Дал воспитало тебя в армейской строгости, а родной отец умер, когда тебе было только семь. И все во имя короля.

У Короля не было ни имени, ни истории. Дал было странным королевством: его правитель был выбран наугад, а прошлый же скончался при загадочных обстоятельствах. Однако нынешний король отправляет множество мужчин на бойню, умирать ради вещей, о которых никогда не узнают. 

Твоя мама боролась, дабы выжить одной с ребёнком в патриархальной системе Дал. Именно благодаря дружбе с Мунбель вы были спасены. Ты росла вместе с ней, жила на одной улице и посещала одну школу. Играя с ней будучи ещё совсем детьми, Мунбель была лучем света во тьме твоего мира. Ее семья была богата: отец - сборщик налогов, а мать за необходимостью дополнительных рук и по доброте душевной предложила вам место в собственном доме. 

После приглашения в дом Мунбель, ваши отношения стали немного иными, проводя достаточное количество времени рядом. Сложнее стало, когда вы обе пошли в старшую школу.

Вы были всегда так близки с Мунбель, но чего-то не хватало. Это был потерянный кусочек пазла ваших отношений. Ты не могла понять, в чем же он кроется, однако Мунбель тоже это чувствовала. 

Она говорила о вещах, которые заставляли чувствовать себя как-то по особенному, а комплименты порой граничили с флиртом. Однополые отношения не то чтобы были запрещены, но королевство Дал понимало, что это одна из нежелательных тем, не нуждающихся в объяснении. Ни одна из вас никогда не проявляла интереса к представителям противоположного пола, да и к кому-то иному тоже. Это был последний год учебы, когда вы поняли, чего недоставало. 

Это был День Святого Валентина, и вы всегда устраивали пикник на заднем дворе. В этот день Мунбель и ты дарили друг другу шоколад - традиция, появившаяся после переезда к ней в дом. Как раз в тот момент, когда ты поправляла одеяло, послышался звук закрывающейся за спиной двери. Ты повернулась и увидела мокрую от пота Мунбель, которая только закончила свою тренировку.

Ее длинные чёрные волосы были убраны назад таким образом, чтобы были видны цепи на шее. Она все ещё носила свои красные тренировочные ленты на предплечьях - единственный всплеск цвета в ее чёрном ансамбле. И даже со строгими ограничениями внешнего вида класса, она носила серьгу с цепочкой, с тех пор как ты сказала, что нравится подобное.

Мунбель улыбнулась, стоило заметить посуду позади тебя.

—Тебе не нужно заниматься всеми этими мелочами, ты же знаешь,— сказала она, подходя ближе.

—Мне хотелось сделать что-то особенное в этот год,— объясняешь ты тихим голосом,— иным...

Ты смотришь на неё, когда Мунбель берет тебя за руку.

—Мне это нравится,— прошептала она с непонятным огоньком в глазах. Меняя тон, девушка поднимает коробочку с шоколадом перед лицом, от чего ты смеёшься. Ты жестом приглашаешь ее сесть, и она не может удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на порцию темного шоколада на своей тарелке, когда устраивается на одеяле.

—Спасибо за шоколад, Уни,— говоришь ты, пока румянец окрашивает щеки.

—Все что угодно для тебя, моя королева,— отвечает Мунбель.

—К-королева?— ты усмехаешься, с любопытством заглядывая в ее глаза. Она смотрит на тебя лишь секунду, но стараясь запомнить каждую маленькую деталь твоего лица в этот момент. Она медленно кладёт руки на твоё лицо, от чего расслабляешься и позволяешь себе насладиться прикосновениями.

—Однажды я смогу дать тебе все, чего захочет такая королева, как ты. Луну, звезды, только пожелай,— говорит она самым серьёзным тоном. 

—Моя Мунстар, это лучше, чем все имеющееся,— отвечаешь ты, называя ее именем, которое придумала ей будучи ребёнком.

Мунбель отпустила твоё лицо и засмеялась, стараясь скрыть своё смущение. Ты могла бы что-то сказать, но решила просто жить моментом. Вместе вы ели в тишине, наслаждаясь легким ветром и солнцем.

—Ну, как тебе еда?— спрашиваешь ты, все же руша тишину.

—Умоляю,знаешь же, что готовишь лучше моей матери,— ответила Мунбель, рассмешив тебя. Это была чистая правда, ты прекрасно это знала, как и то, что спутница по пикнику что-то скрывает.

—Бель, что-то тревожит тебя?— ты собрала все своё мужество в кулак, чтобы спросить. Обычно это Мунбель была инициатором всего в вашей дружбе, и тебе это даже нравилось. Но если она не хотела говорить о том, что пугает, то ты готова была занять ее место.

Она глубоко вздохнула, так как знала, что ответ придётся тебе не по душе.

—Я сегодня записалась в ряды армии,— выпалила девушка. Она никогда не умела долго хранить от тебя секреты. Тебе же потребовалась минута, чтобы переварить услышанное.

—Что?— это единственное, что ты смогла сказать. Ты смотрела на неё глазами, полными непонимания.

—Сегодня в класс приходил вербовщик, и я согласилась,— вот так просто сказала она. Ты чувствовала, как слезы появляются на твоих глазах,— послушай, я же всегда говорила тебе о том, что хочу изменить Дал в лучшую сторону? Чтобы каждая женщина тут была уважаема, а мужчины, как твой отец, не обязаны были подвергаться ужасной смерти.

Слезы покатились по щекам, ты не могла больше их сдерживать. Заметив твою реакцию, Мунбель обнимает, прижимая как можно сильнее к себе. Она кладёт твою голову к себе на грудь, едва заметно покачиваясь. Твои слёзы оставляют пятна на ее футболке.

—Я хочу лучшего мира для тебя, моя королева. Сможешь ли ты это понять?— спрашивает она.

После долгого молчания ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь в ей в глаза. Ее сердце разбилось, когда она увидела тебя в таком состоянии.

—Я обещаю, это не навсегда. Это будет всего на несколько лет. У меня будет остаток семестра и лето до отъезда. Все это время я хочу провести с тобой,— говорит Мунбель, переплетая ваши пальцы. Ты хочешь столько спросить у неё, но не можешь.

Она целует тебя, давая понять, что все хорошо. Наконец-то потерянный кусочек нашёл своё место. Девушка медленно отстраняется, будто бы спрашивая твоего разрешения. Ты закрываешь глаза, прислоняешься своим лбом к ее и шепчешь:

—Не останавливайся, пожалуйста.

Это были слова, в которых она нуждалась для того, чтобы повалить тебя на спину и продолжат целовать. Ты чувствовала прикосновение ее губ на своей шее и ключицах, возможно, ваш мир только что взорвался, а Мунбель никогда не чувствовала себя так хорошо.


	2. На старт. Внимание. Следуй за мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчицы: я не знаю, когда точно была выложена эта глава, но мы имеем следующее
> 
> От авторки:  
> Счастливого дня Матери!  
> Я надеюсь, что следующее обновление будет под конец недели  
> Спасибо за kugos, и, пожалуйста, не забывайте о важности фидбека

Месяцы до отъезда Мунбель были наполнены любовью. Ты никогда не испытывала подобного блаженства. Если бы кто-то из родителей и заметил изменения между вами двумя, то все равно не высказались об этом вслух. Но весь дом казался каким-то воздушным, словно ваше с Мунбель счастье распространилось и на них.

Хоть твоя и мамина комнаты были на другом конце дома, большую часть времени ты проводила у Мунбель. Ты ощутила какую-то иную свободу, с того момента как смогла открыто выражать чувства к девушке, которую любила всю жизнь. Мимолетные поцелуи в фойе, проведённые ночи в ее объятиях и кровати, прикосновения рук при любом удобном случае - это все помогало забыть о приближающемся призыве.

Почти помогало. В то утро, когда ты вставала раньше семи, то обнаруживала пустоту рядом. Мунбель знала, как ты любишь поспать, поэтому ещё до рассвета уходила на пробежку и в зал. Ты также заметила, как она изменилась из-за диеты - ее маленькое тело становилось все более мускулистым. Не то чтоб тебе не нравилось это, но это было острым напоминанием о неизбежном будущем. Которое невозможно представить без неё.

В какой-то момент все стало слишком плохо, и начали сниться кошмары. Родители Мунбель были на все выходные заняты, а у мамы были ночные смены в магазине в городе. Ты уснула в объятиях Мунбель у себя в кровати, но погрузилась в страшный мир грёз.

Тебе снова семь, ты играешь с отцом на заднем дворе вашего старого дома. Небо было чистым, а трава невероятно зеленой, ты убегала от папы, а он догонял. Вы радостно смеялись, когда он поймал тебя, тем самым закончив догонялки. Его улыбка была ярка, словно солнце.

Но внезапно сползаются темные тучи, и громовой треск рубин живописную картину. Руки отца обмякли, а ты упала на землю. Подняв голову, ты видишь кровавую дыру на его рубашке, в месте куда попала пуля. Леденящий крик звенит в ушах, осознание того, что это твой собственный, приходит, когда появляется мама и утаскивает назад в дом, в то время как вокруг тела папы кружится темнота.

Прежде чем захлопывается дверь, ты видишь, как его тело меняется на тело Мунбель, и теперь можешь поклясться, что никогда больше не получится сказать и слова, из-за того как громко кричала. Из сна тебя выдергивает Мунбель, она трясла тебя за плечи, в глазах читался страх.

Ты чувствуешь горячие слёзы на своих щеках, но не хватает сил остановить их. Ты просто позволяешь сильным рукам обнимать себя, гладить по голове и спине. Девушка что-то шепчет, пока снова не удается провалиться в сон.

Проснувшись утром, ты первым делом смотришь на Мунбель, ее голова покоится на той же подушке, что и твоя. Замечая, что ты открыла глаза, она подносит твои руки к губам и мягко целует их, после чего наконец говорит.

—Хочешь обсудить это?— спрашивает она, взгляд полон мягкости. Ты знаешь, что девушка поддержит тебя, что бы ты не сказала, но при этом немного колеблешься. Проходит минута, прежде чем у тебя получается что-то сказать.

—Я не могу допустить, чтобы тебя постигла та же участь, что и моего отца,— говоришь ты, но голос предательски ломается,— я люблю тебя слишком сильно и не хочу отпускать,— вновь закрывая глаза, слезы опять начинают течь. Ты почувствовала, что ее руки обняли тебя, как и прошлой ночью - простое действие, которе остановило твои рыдания.

—Клянусь, я люблю тебя больше, моя королева. Твой отец заслуживал лучшего, ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Никто из нас не будет жить долго в этом мире, если Дал не изменится,— начала Мунбель сильным и твёрдым голосом,— я хочу менять, а не ждать перемен, которые могут и не произойти. Я упорно готовлюсь и знаю, что могу что-то сделать.

Она глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем успокоить тебя.

—Ты доверяешь мне?— спрашивает Мунбель.

—Всегда,— отвечаешь ты на автомате, тебе никогда приходилось не сомневаться в своей вере к ней, как и любви.

Мунбель поцеловала тебя в лоб. Вы знали, что на данный момент все в порядке, и решили больше не поднимать эту тему.

Прошло лето, прежде чем ты осознала и почувствовала, что наконец-то закончилась учеба. Чтобы отпраздновать ваш общий выпускной, Мунбель наняла ландшафтного дизайнера, дабы украсить задний двор и воссоздать атмосферу пикника, когда вы впервые поцеловались.

Волшебные гирлянды украшали перила, пламя свечей танцевало под такт летнего ветра. Разложенной еды было намного больше, нежели в феврале. Но самое главное оставлено напоследок- шоколад.

—Ты меня совершенно балуешь, Бель,— говоришь ты, набрасываясь на блюдо в своей тарелке.

—Все для тебя, моя королева,— отвечает она, протягивая свою руку через стол к твоей и слегка сжимая, когда ты переплетаешь пальцы. Тебе так и не удалось привыкнуть к прозвищу, которым девушка называет с того самого дня, из-за чего ты краснеешь, как школьница.

—Теперь, когда ты у меня есть, мне невыносима мысль о твоём уходе,— признаешься ты, немного портя настроение.

—Не думай о моем уходе, думай о возвращении,— тихо сказала Мунбель, пододвигая через стол маленькую коробочку. Стоило ее увидеть, как сердцебиение участилось. Девушка встала со стула и опустилась на колени перед тобой.

—Бель,— уже начала ты, но тут же прервали.

—Т/и, я всегда была рядом с тобой, даже до того, как умер твой отец. Я не хочу переставать защищать тебя только потому, что ухожу. Я всегда любила тебя, но никогда не была влюблена так, как сейчас,— говорила уверенно Мунбель, успокаивая тебя,— итак, моя королева, женишься ли ты на мне?

Она открыла коробочку, демонстрируя простое золотое кольцо с маленьким алмазом посередине. У тебя перехватило дыхание, бабочки дико порхали у тебя в животе. Изо всех сил ты старалась сформировать хоть немного связное предложение.

—Ты спрашивашикаешь меня так, будто есть какой-то иной ответ,— наконец говоришь ты,— да. Я люблю тебя, тоже.

Вы обе вскакиваете и крепко обнимаетесь, как никогда в своей жизни. Девушка слегка отстраняется, смотря тебе прямо в глаза.

—Почему бы нам не продолжить в комнате?— уверенно шепчешь на ухо. Но ее лишь веселит твоя смелость.

—И пропустить десерт?— парирует она, смотря на шоколад, к которому не притронулись.

—Кто сказал, что мы его пропустим?— спрашиваешь ты с огоньком в глазах.

—Дерзкая девчонка,— она смеется, берет за руку и ведёт к дому. Ты смеешься, когда вы оказываетесь в спальне.

Стоило двери закрыться, как Мунбель прижимает тебя к стене и целует. Ты стараешься ее укусить, но это лишь больше раззадоривает.

—Твоя пижама сводила меня с ума на протяжении каждого дня,— шептала она, уткнувшись в шею.

—Тебе же нравилось это чувство, признай,— замечаешь ты, пытаясь отдышаться.

—Кто-то сегодня особо очарователен,— замечает Мунбель, ее лицо уже на уровне твоей груди.

—И ты собираешься с этим что-то делать?— ты дразнишь ее, закусывая губу. Она подхватывает тебя, позволяя обхватить свою талию ногами, что заставляет тебя восторженно взвизгнуть.

—О, ты и не представляешь какие у меня планы на ночь с тобой, моя королева,— Мунбель говорит это тоном, наполненным страсти. Уложив тебя, она отодвигается и облизывает губы. Приподняв край твоей рубашки, девушка медленно прикасается губами к животу.

Стоит ей опуститься ниже, как все иные эмоции, помимо безграничного счастья, прекращают существовать. Ты закрываешь глаза от волны наслаждения, сбиваясь со счета, сколько раз за ночь вы с Мунбель наслаждались друг другом.


	3. Луна, Луна, что за Луна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От авторки:  
> Простите за позднее обновления, но вот и третья глава! Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь
> 
> От переводчицы:  
> Мне больно делать свою работу, ибо я слишком люблю Мунбель т_т

Как только тёплый воздух лета сменился на холодный, ваш пузырь счастья с Мунбель лопнул. Приближающийся призыв навис над вами темной тучей, держа в постоянном страхе.

Обязательный военный призыв для мужчин, казалось, существовал с незапамятных времён, и хоть женщинам разрешалось записываться в ряды последние сто лет, но это оставалось крайне необычным явлением.

Однако это только подстегивало Мунбель, а говоря о том, как мало женщин в армии, не желалось этого и слышать. Каждый раз она отвечала пылкой речью, что ей важно изменить положение женщин в нынешнем обществе. Ее феминизм успешно отвлекал тебя, делая Мунбель ещё привлекательнее в твоих глазах.

Но ничего не поможет затмить зверства войны. Многие мужчины не вернулись домой после призыва. Для них он был ужасен: как только парню исполнялось 18, его карточка добавлялась к лотерее, которую король проводил раз в два года.

Имя отца было вынуто за неделю до твоего седьмого дня рождения. Он поклялся защищать своего короля и королевство, как и каждый в Дал. Тем не менее его отъезд все ещё лежал бременем на матери.

Были дни, когда твоя мама безвылазно проводила сутки в спальне, а до твоих детских ушей долетали звуки агонии. Иногда заходя к ней, ты находила ее свернувшейся в позу эмбтрона в кровати на половине отца.

Она была абсолютно измучена рыданиями, в какой-то момент ты испугалась, что ее тело не выдержит и лопнет от накопившейся боли. Но вот только она не плакала, это было что-то иное, не слезы.

Вопли матери сотрясали стены дома, временами ты боялась, что их слышит вся округа. Но твоя мама не была слабой. Она просто была реалисткой и знала, что шансы на возвращение отца были равны нулю.

Конечно же не прошло и полугода - офицер королевской гвардии принёс письмо. Тот красный конверт преследовал тебя в кошмарах все детство.

Солдат 6102 погиб за Дал, память о нем будет храниться в веках.

Это лишь в очередной раз доказало, как бесчеловечны окружающие, они не потрудились даже написать папино имя. Соболезнований тоже не было. Вам повезло, что вообще получили известие. Другим семьям они даже не присылались.

Когда Мунбель сказала о своих планах на будущее родителям, то получила диаметрально противоположные ответы. Ее отец никогда не был так горд, чем сейчас, ведь большую часть жизни он относился к дочери, как к сыну. И догадываться не нужно было о том, насколько станет почитаема семья, если Мунбель вернётся.

Ее отец никогда не участвовал в военных действиях, и ты чувствовала, что ему стыдно за это, некая вина выжившего. Он учил Мунбель быть сильной, как мужчины, даже сильнее. Однако это не останавливало от протестов мать.

Она всегда хотела, чтобы дочь была более феминной, была похожа на «девочку». Ты никогда не была согласна с ее стереотипными идеями, однако, сейчас сочувствовала и разделяла опасения. Вы обе пытались уговорить остаться после роковой новости.

Мунбель никогда не была так уверена ни в чем в своей жизни, так что отвергла все ваши просьбы. Даже после громкого высказывания матери на счёт этой задумки, все осталось неизменным. Ты одновременно любила и ненавидела Мунбель за ее упрямство.

После того как было рассказано о предложении, все мысли о призыве ушли на задний план. Мать Мунбель была в восторге от того, что единственный ребёнок женат, твоя собственная также испытывала подобную гордость.

Отец же был несколько расстроен, что Мунбель не рассказала о своих планах сделать тебе предложение, ведь они были очень близки, а о подобном стоило бы знать заранее. Но теперь всех интересовало только одно - когда?

Вы с Мунбель это на следующее утро после совместной ночи и были более чем удовлетворены планом. Сошлись на том, что стоит подождать возвращения и сделать перерыв перед помолвкой. Это имело смысл: Мунбель не должна была умереть, не поклявшись после смерти быть с тобой.

Это давало надежду на скорое возвращение девушки. Это позволяло верить в то, что она и правда сможет вернуться. А ты будешь гордо носить кольцо до этого дня.

Как только семьи услышали о согласии, твоя мама предложила работу в качестве швеи при магазине, где она работала с самой смерти отца. Узнав о судьбе Мунбель, ты как-то не особо задумывалась о собственной, но ожидала подобного исхода.

Мама готовила тебя к жизни в браке с самых пелёнок, и навыки шитья уж точно не подвергались сомнению. Ты хороша в этом деле, так что приняла предложение. В любом случае работа была нужна.

За ночь до отъезда Мунбель решила повести тебя на обед в один из шикарнейших ресторанов города.

—Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно,— одаривает комплиментом девушка, открывая дверь в ресторан. Ты решила надеть платье, которое сама и сшила для особого случая, в кропотливые часы работы были вплетены последние хорошие воспоминания. Но все это стоило того, чтобы увидеть улыбку на лице своей Мунбель.

Как только вы вошли, то почувствовали на себе взгляды, устремлённые из полутьмы зала. Мунбель с трудом держалась, чтобы собственнически не обнять тебя за талию, ведь для этих незнакомцев вы - не более чем подруги, наслаждающиеся вечером в городе.

Официант усадил вас за столик для двоих в укромном уголке за экстравагантным растением.

—Я более чем уверена, что тут никто нас не увидит, так что мне разрешается держать тебя за руку столько, сколько хочется,— объяснила Мунбель, выдвигая для тебя стул. Поразительно, но даже после стольких проведённых лет вместе, твоё сердце трепетало от самых простых действий. Как только ты села, то потянула девушку за руку, пока ее лицо не оказалось достаточно близко к твоему для поцелуя.

Она таяла под прикосновениями, и ты была благодарна, что растение закрывает вас от глаз других посетителей. Этот момент был только для тебя и твоей невесты. Она положила свою руку на щеку, углубляя поцелуй. Вы были в таком положении достаточно долго, пока не понадобился воздух.

—Ты дразнишь меня,— говорит девушка, глубоко дыша, но наконец сев на своё место.

—Что и обязана делать,— уверенно ответила ты.

—Напрашиваешься на проблемы,— ухмыляется Мунбель.

—Может, мне хочется, чтобы они были?

В глазах девушки блеснул огонёк.

—Чтож, я хотела выпить вместе с тобой, но, может, ты начала без меня?— спрашивает она, приподняв бровь. Ты невольно хихикаешь.

—Бель, я абсолютна трезва. Мне просто нравится видеть тебя возбужденной,— объясняешь ты.

—Продолжай в том же духе, и я буду в таком состоянии подольше,— говорит Мунбель.

Остальная часть трапезы продолжалась с кокетливыми шутками, которые нагревали не только ваши щёки, но и атмосферу вокруг. Не помогало и то, как была одета Мунбель. Ты всегда считала, что выглядит она невероятно вне зависимости от одежды, но сегодняшний костюм был чём-то особенным.

На девушке был кожаный пиджак и галстук в тон брюкам. Волосы распущены совершенно естественно - именно так, как тебе и нравится. Украшений было не много: серьга и обручальное кольцо на мизинце. Правую руку обтягивала шоколадного цвета перчатка.

Может, это не так уж и много, но то, как выглядела Мунбель, вызывало слабость в коленях.

После ресторана тебя повели на романтическую прогулку вдоль береговой линии. Легкий бриз и рука возлюбленной в твоей руке заставили мир на секунду остановиться, позволяя насладиться моментом.

Мунбель заметила твою задумчивость.

—Что тревожит твой разум?— спрашивает она. Ты улыбаешься, стараясь не заплакать.

—Думаю о том, как сильна моя любовь к тебе,— смеёшься ты, просто чтобы снять напряжение. Лицо Мунбель смягчается, она проводит рукой в перчатке по твоему подбородку, прикасаясь своими губами к твоим.

Ты целовала ее десятки раз, но это был особый момент, наполненный чём-то магическим. Вы чувствуете, как любовью, разделяемой друг к другу, наполнен каждый поцелуй. Но этот положил конец всем прошлым. И в объятиях Мунбель, под светом отражающихся в воде звёзд, ты создала лучшее в своей жизни воспоминание в ночь перед самым отъездом.


End file.
